


I'll Be Home (cause home's where you are)

by ArgentSleeper



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, M/M, Reincarnation, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-01
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2018-05-04 07:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5325431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgentSleeper/pseuds/ArgentSleeper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin waits in agony, but Arthur has something in store to make it all better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be Home (cause home's where you are)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Merlocked18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Winter is here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5290694) by [Merlocked18](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merlocked18/pseuds/Merlocked18). 



> For Merls, who made sad art, which prompted me to make not so sad fic.

 

“Merlin, come inside.  You're going to catch your death out there.”

Merlin barely turned his head to acknowledge his mother.  He was probably already freezing, probably had a cold and pneumonia and all those other consequences of sitting outside for three hours in the middle of winter.  But he couldn't bring himself to care right then.

“He promised he would be home,” Merlin whispered, staring out into the street as if he could pull his fiancé back to him by sheer force of will.  “Home in time for Christmas, that's what he said.”

“I'm sorry, Merlin.”  Hunith came forward and rested a hand on his shoulder.  “You know Arthur would be here if he could.  Maybe his flight got delayed.”

“Maybe.”  Or more likely he had taken another meeting and missed his flight entirely.

When Arthur had first told Merlin he was traveling to Munich for business three days before Christmas, Merlin had been furious.  The screaming match would have ended with one of them sleeping on the couch if it weren't for the fact that Arthur left for Germany that night.  Merlin wasn't angry anymore.  He loved Arthur with all his heart, and he knew Arthur wanted nothing more than to be with him.  He just wanted Arthur home.

In his anger Arthur had left his mobile on the counter, so Merlin hadn't even been able to call and apologize this whole time.  And Arthur couldn't call him now and explain why he wasn't back yet.  Or if he was even coming back.

“What if he thinks I don't love him anymore?”

“Now why on earth would Arthur think that?”  Hunith tutted, taking him by the elbow and drawing him finally inside.  “Sit down there by the fire and warm up. I’m going to make you some tea.”

Arthur didn’t return home for dinner, and he wasn’t home when Merlin refused to open their traditional Christmas Eve gift, and he still hadn’t shown up when Merlin fell asleep in front of the fire, wrapped in the blanket Hunith forced on him when he was too unconscious to fight it.

That night Merlin dreamed of plane crashes and car wrecks. He dreamed of explosive fights and break ups. He dreamed of losing Arthur once again to a sword forged in a dragon’s breath and this time never getting him back.

“Merlin. Merlin love, wake up.”

“Hrghn?”

“Hello to you too.”

Merlin scrubbed a hand over his eyes and forced them to focus. A crooked toothed grin topped with soft blond hair floated in front of his face. “Arthur?”

“Is there something wrong with our bed?” Arthur teased, nudging Merlin into a sitting position and then lowering himself onto the cushion beside him. “Not that the couch doesn’t look comfortable, but how is Father Christmas supposed to come if you’re out here waiting for him?”

“Wasn’t waiting for him,” Merlin mumbled, snuggling into Arthur’s side. “Where were you?”

“I’m so sorry, love. I stopped to pick up your present and it took longer than expected.” Arthur reached down to pick up a wrapped package. “Happy Christmas, Merlin.”

With sleep fumbled fingers Merlin picked at the paper, peeling it back slowly to reveal a book. A very familiar book…

“Where did you find it?” he breathed, staring down at his old magic book. He’d thought it lost to time. Yet somehow the pages looked just as new as when he’d first received it from Gaius all those lifetimes ago.

“A friend spotted it and let me know. I was supposed to just pick it up and fly back, but well… I’m sorry I wasn’t here earlier.”

“I’m sorry too.” Merlin pressed a kiss to Arthur’s lips, slow and sweet. “No matter what you do, you’ll always be my favourite Christmas gift.”

 


End file.
